


【授权翻译】When in Rome/在罗马时

by Milfoil_c



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 18:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4845431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milfoil_c/pseuds/Milfoil_c
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>这是在罗马的某个周五的下午，Jensen并没有意识到他，突然完全措手不及的的爱上了Jared。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【授权翻译】When in Rome/在罗马时

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [When in Rome](https://archiveofourown.org/works/222299) by [felisblanco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/felisblanco/pseuds/felisblanco). 



这是在罗马的某个周五的下午，Jensen并没有意识到他，突然完全措手不及的的爱上了Jared。

这是一次宣传旅行，起码根据CW的计划是这样的，温家兄弟就要征服欧洲了。他们只有一晚的休息，在他们飞回去把第二季最终的两集拍完之前的，待在这的最后一个晚上。两天两夜的航程换来的是不足两天的宣传。这简直太荒谬了，Jensen一路累得不行，脾气别扭地抱怨着整件事情，但是这里是罗马，天气温暖宜人，而且他们还面对着宏伟的无法用文字描述的斗兽场，所以谁管得了那么多呢？

Jensen刚不要命的喝完了咖啡，还吃了一些酥皮点心，虽然他没法标准的喊出它们的名字，但是这依旧不能阻止他把它们满满当当的塞进行李箱里带回国。夕阳斜斜地投射洒落光芒，形成的朦胧暗影环绕着到犹如神迹的斗兽场，而Jensen可没什么时间来静静欣赏这神圣的光景，他忙着把一切美好的景象都捕捉到他的照相机里。他坐在老旧的石台阶上，面朝着残垣断壁的竞技场，夹在他两腿间的杯子里的水被晒得十分暖和。咔擦，咔擦，咔擦。这里的每一块石头，甚至每一粒灰尘都是那么的有历史感，德克萨斯州在这面前只不过是人类文化沙漏中的微不足道的一粟。他想记录下一切，把所有都记录在储存卡里，然后下一次他和Jared一起看《角斗士》的时候他就可以问，“你还记得吗？”，Jared会翻翻白眼说“废话”，还会在Jensen把照片掏出来回味时发出夸张的叹气。

“看，”Jared突然在他身后某个地方叫道，“Jensen，看。你敢说这不是你见过的最可爱的东西？”

他转过身，镜头前的风景滑成流水一般的弧线，直到在Jared手上定格下来，他在捧着一团小毛球。

“老兄，”Jared快活地笑道，“你看看它！”

Jensen和小猫咪朝彼此眨了眨眼，它的眼睛和耳朵一样大，身体小到Jared用最小的力气弯弯手指就能压坏它。Jensen在通过镜头看着Jared把小猫举到面前，那只小猫挠了他的鼻子后他就不争气的傻笑起来，鼻翼上留下了淡淡的一道红痕。

“放轻松，小老虎。”他说着腾出两只手指来轻轻地拍着小猫，手掌依旧稳稳地将它托住。这位温柔的巨人和小狮子让Jensen不假思索地就拍了张照。然后他拍了一张又一张直到Jared抬头咧起嘴笑。

“Aw，Jen。从来不知道你原来是喵星人。你最好别告诉狗狗们，他们可能会嫉妒的。”

Jensen把手里的相机放低了点，朝他眨了眨眼。“你在说你自己吧。”他说道。他的声音听起来有点奇怪。他把相机从脸前移开，喝了一口被太阳晒得暖和的水。

“好吧。”Jared安静地说道，低头凝视小猫的样子就像他想把它放进口袋里带回家。它可怜的叫唤了两声，Jared再次把它举到自己面前，轻轻地把鼻尖埋进那软绵绵的毛里蹭了几下，才小心翼翼的把它放到石台阶上。它轻轻一跃就跳出了Jared的手掌，朝它在大门铁条旁不安地等候多时的猫妈妈跑去了。

“你知道它们有跳蚤的吧。”Jensen说道。他的心脏在胸腔里砰砰跳动。

“你也有了。”Jared笑着把他那可能传染跳蚤的大手盖上Jensen的头发一顿狂揉。

Jensen没有向他本应该反应的那样躲开，他的呼吸哽在喉咙里，他的眼睛被那只现在在脏兮兮的台阶上伸懒腰的小猫定格，它翻着肚皮，舒服的抖了抖胡须。而Jensen头上落下的手稳稳当当恋恋不舍地在上面放了好一会儿，沉甸甸的却又有些试探犹豫，然后那只手滑到他的后脖颈上，一大片皮肤瞬间变得粉红。

“你都快烧起来了，”Jared压低的声音打破了原本的宁静。“也许我们该走了。找个地方吃饭。”

Jensen点了点头。“恩。”他回答的声音有些沙哑。他又咽了一口水，拧上瓶盖后重新把相机握在手里。“我们走吧。”

在Jared站起来时手轻轻擦过Jensen的脖子，手指尖长长地划过湿透的后背和黏腻的衬衫。他抖了抖，就像打了个寒颤一样，哪怕他所能感受到的只有无端燥热，戳烧着在脊背微微刺痛。

猫咪母子看着他们两个爬下一阶阶的楼梯。

当Jensen晚上在他的房间里翻着相机里的照片时，没有一张的对焦焦点是在小猫上的。

 

他在回程的班机上有点坐立不安的，上下嘴唇打着颤，抑制不住的颤抖双腿，直到Jared的大手盖住他的膝盖才有些安稳下来。

“你为什么这么紧张起飞？”他问道。“你又不是Dean。”

虽然这是句玩笑话，但是语气透着温柔和关切，Jensen含糊地哼了几声，Jared手掌的热度快透过牛仔裤磨损的缝隙把他的皮肤烫伤了。虽然他的膝盖本来就有点纤瘦而骨骼分明，但是Jared的手让它看起来简直就像一个小小的男孩的膝盖。它不受控制地发着颤，一次，两次，就像一只被困的兽在拍打牢笼，直到逐渐稳定下来。Jensen低低慢慢地吐出一口气。

“嘿，”Jared问道，捏了捏他的膝盖。“想让我哼Metallica的歌给你吗？”

Jensen笑了，尽管只是嘴角最不起眼的一丝扯动上扬，但是这已经足够让Jared狡黠的笑着凑过来，在Jensen的耳边哼起了Nothing Else Matters的前几句。他耸了耸肩把Jared顶开了，Jared大笑着靠回他自己的座位，脸上依旧乐呵呵的。他没把手移开。

Jensen睡着了。

 

哪怕是四月的温哥华也依旧冷得不行。Jensen的公寓也静悄悄地发凉。他打开电视，随意的翻了翻台就又把它关上了。

他的衣服上还能闻得到罗马的泥土灰尘的味道。

记忆卡里有超过500张照片。前420张是罗马。后80张是Jared。抿嘴笑，仰头大笑，激动地用叉子挑着没吃过的新鲜食物。和一个骑着三轮车的小女孩聊天。手指穿过发梢，凝视着酒店底下的街道，月亮在他身后照耀闪烁。在Jensen的床上睡着了，手里还握着电视遥控器；有十张这样的。背上他的行李包走下楼梯。上出租车。努力把他长的要命的腿塞进飞机前后座椅的狭小空间。

当然还有他无可奈何地笑着看着Jensen，嘴巴微张着，说的是，“老兄，你消停消停啊！”

Jensen合上了他的电脑站起来。他得喝一杯。

三瓶啤酒后他解锁了手机。

“嘿。”Jared说道，声音生涩粗糙地像他刚才在睡觉。

“嘿。”Jensen舔了舔嘴唇。他脑子里所有的腹稿措辞文字都消失了。

“Jensen？”

“记得那只小猫吗？”Jensen说道。他说得很急促，很惊慌失措，然后他合上了双眼。他的脸颊发热。

电话那头安静了一会儿，然后Jared回答道，“记得啊。”他有点犹豫。

“我在想……”Jensen呢喃着开口，心底有种莫名的紧张感在滋生，“也许我应该养一只。”

“是吗？”Jared应道，轻笑了一声。

“恩。也许吧。”

Jared打了个哈欠，Jensen看了看他的表。现在是凌晨一点。噢。

“我吵醒你了，”他说，“见鬼的。”

“没关系。”Jared又打了个哈欠，“那么你想要什么品种的？”

“不在乎。就只是……小猫，”Jensen话音刚落，随即又补充道，“小到能放在你手掌心里。”在他有时间思考之前。

他因为接下来长长的沉默屏住了呼吸。

“那我猜你需要我陪着你了，”Jared终于说道，他的声音是有些刻意的轻松。“去帮你挑一只合适的。”

Jensen终于缓缓地吐气。“我猜也是吧。这周末？”

“没问题。”

他笑了。“我放你回去睡觉了。”他说道，“明天见。”

“好吧。”Jared清了清喉咙。“晚安，Jen。”

“晚安。”Jensen挂断了电话。他觉得轻飘飘的，开心，几乎被期待所充斥的脑袋头晕目眩。真是奇怪，他甚至都不知道他是一个喵星人。

他睡着了，梦到了一只带着斑点的绿眼睛猫咪，蜷缩在Jared犹如摇篮一样的手掌心里。Jared会在把鼻子埋进它柔软的毛发时露出幸福的笑，呢喃着把甜蜜零散的爱语揉碎了化在它软绵绵的肚皮里。小猫舒服愉快的呼噜，呼噜，呼噜……

 

FIN


End file.
